


Everything Has Changed

by accio_broom



Series: Weasley Hump Day Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Percy Weasley, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, In which Draco has to serve coffee to muggles, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_broom/pseuds/accio_broom
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been working at The Little Coffee shop in East Croydon since the Battle of Hogwarts, reluctantly serving coffee to Muggles when a surprise customer makes an offer to leave it all behind and return to his Wizarding life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Percy Weasley
Series: Weasley Hump Day Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936108
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15
Collections: Hump Day Drabbles





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for the Weasley, Witches and Writers Humpday Drabble. This week we've been discussing the coffee shop trope, so it was no surprise that our prompt today was "Character A discovers Character B working at a nearby coffee shop making ends meet. Character A makes Character B an offer to leave the shop behind."
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, it's definitely a different pairing to what I usually write and I have NEVER written anything with Draco in. I hope I got it okay!

"I… I'll have an espresso please… when you're good and ready…"

A familiar voice roused him from where he stood drying cups, staring out onto the wet Croydon street. It had been two years since he'd last heard that voice and immediately he was jolted back to Hogwarts; a place he hadn't visited since the Battle of Hogwarts. The sound of the voice was pompous but yet friendly and without looking, he could see the vivid red hair, the blue eyes shining underneath horn-rimmed glasses.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Draco Malfoy had history with Percy Weasley. They had come across each other on the 5th floor of the ruined castle the morning the Battle of Hogwarts finished. They had both been dealing with their own problems; Percy mourning the loss of his brother and the awful feeling he had let his family down by not choosing to believe them that Voldemort had returned and Draco dealing with the uncomfortable feeling that he had been on the "wrong side" all along.

Maybe it had been the unbridled powers released from the walls of the castle, or the relief of surviving what they'd both agreed had been the worst night of their lives but they had found comfort in each other's arms. They had only spent barely an hour together, but it had been enough for it to be etched in their memories. They both agreed to not speak of it again to anyone, or to seek each other out.

"Would you like that to drink in, or to go?" Draco finally turned around. He felt slightly smug as Percy let out a gasp. So he recognised him too. Good.

"Uhm… to drink in, I guess…" Draco watched as Percy tried his best to rearrange the look on his face from one of surprise to a fond smile. He only half managed it though. "Are you due a break soon? Maybe you could join me?"

Draco glanced at the spot where his supervisor Paul usually stood and shrugged. "Maybe…" He tried to keep his voice low and in his usual lazy drawl. He didn't want Weasley to think he had been bothered by his sudden appearance.

He made the coffee without another word. At least he could be proud of the fact he served one of the best cups of coffee in the area. It was all he had to live for currently. He had started at the Little Coffee Shop in East Croydon almost two years ago, but he hadn't picked the muggle coffee shop out of choice. After the war, the Ministry had sentenced both his parents to a short term in Azkaban. The same jury had also decided that the majority of his father's fortune had been "ill-gotten" and had confiscated it in order to compensate those who had lost the most during the war.

Luckily, Draco had been wise enough to open his own vault at Gringotts a few years before the war but due to his parent's legacy, he had struggled to get a job anywhere in the Wizarding World. At least nobody would recognise him here and he wouldn't have to deal with the inane questions about his and his family's role in the rise of Voldemort.

He passed the small cup to Percy without another word and headed over to his supervisor.

"I'm taking my break now…" He untied his apron and hung it in it's usual spot in the staff room before making his own coffee and heading back to the customer area. Percy had already settled into a seat at a table and was sipping his espresso carefully. The tall ginger made eye contact with Draco and waved him over, nodding towards the empty seat.

The Weasleys were never able to keep their cool, Draco thought as he sat down tentatively opposite Percy. He took a long draw of his own coffee, reluctant to be the first person to break the silence.

"I haven't seen you around recently…" Percy finally spoke up, his fingers playing with the small espresso cup.

"Around where?"

Percy shrugged. "I expected to see you around the Ministry…."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Nobody would hire a Malfoy. Anyway, if I were working at the Ministry then why would I be serving you coffee?"

Percy at least had the decency to blush but before he could start apologising profusely for his faux pas, Draco spoke up again. "You can't tell anyone I'm here. I know you're good at secrets Percy…"

"I can get you a job…" Percy's voice was quiet, almost tentative. "If you want, that is. You don't have to, but I have a vacancy in my office…"

"Measuring the thickness of cauldrons? Or kissing the minister's backside?" Draco's heart started to pound despite his jibes. He had tried to forget about their encounter all those years ago, but the thought of getting an opportunity to work with Percy; a chance to get to know him better had set his pulse and his mind racing.

"Well no, actually. I've been promoted…" Percy spoke a little louder this time. "Shacklebolt has just announced me Head of the Department of Magical Transportation."

"A department head 'eh?" Draco's familiar smirk had returned to his face. "Well, I'll have to see. You know, I am very busy here serving muggles…"

"Well, the offer is there…" Percy finished the rest of his coffee and stood, sliding a Gryffindor red business card towards the pale wizard. "I would be delighted to spend more time with you…"

Draco noticed that Percy's blush had deepened as he said his goodbyes and left quickly. He watched him go then picked up the business card. He smiled as a formal font appeared on the front of it, lettered in gold ink. It was all very Percy Weasley. Despite himself, Draco slid it into his pocket and patted it to make sure it was safe. Maybe he would be very delighted to spend more time with the ginger wizard.


End file.
